The Rediscovered Room
by Jayellow
Summary: When Amy decides to give Rory a tour of the TARDIS, they find a room that neither of them expected to see on board. Sequel to The New Room.


It was not long after their adventure in Venice ship that Amy decided that Rory needed a tour of the TARDIS. Rather than letting The Doctor, the one who actually knew where everything was, do it, she led him on herself. They viewed many great works of art that The Doctor kept on his ship, wondered what the eight-pronged metal thing attached to a bench press was for in the gym, and even took a risk and tried some of the glowing green stuff in the fridge.

"Tastes like fish sticks and custard," Amy said, putting it back where they found it.

"Why would The Doctor keep something like that in his fridge?" Rory asked, getting some water to get rid of the taste.

"I do not know," Was all Amy said. "Moving on then,"

Exiting the kitchen, the two happened upon a room that neither of them had ever seen. It looked like any other from the outside, but upon opening the door, the two were bombarded by flashing lights and sounds, mostly from a large neon sign on the opposite wall that said "THE DOCTOR'S ORDERS ARCADE." .

"What is this?" Amy said, walking up to a white table that looked like a hockey rink with holes all over it. "I didn't know that The Doctor had an arcade!"

"Look at all these old games," Rory said, inspected a large, well-used one called "Gauntlet."

"Why don't they work?" Amy asked, looking for some sort of on switch on the Air Hockey table.

"I think they need to be plugged in," Rory said, plugging the Gauntlet game himself.

"Oh, makes sense," Amy said, "Now where is the cord on this one?"

Rory might have helped her, but he was to busy looking at the high scores on Gauntlet. "Seventy million points? How could this 'DT' guy get that many?"

"Wow," Amy added, finally getting the Air Hockey table working. "Bet I'll beat you at Air Hockey!"

"Oh, it is on!" Rory replied, forgetting about the Gauntlet game.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, The Doctor finally went to look for them. He had been in the library, going for a swim, trying to be patient and let them come to him, but he got tired of waiting. He also felt another emotion that he hadn't felt since he was a whole regeneration younger. An ugly emotion that he refused to acknowledge, something that he found to be more detestable than beans.

He was bored. The one thing the Time Lord vowed never to be he was. _Again._

"Where are those two anyways?" He said testily to no one, grabbing a towel from one of the many unused bathrooms. He stopped by many of the places he might have expected them to be. But he just could not find them.

"I'll just change back into my suit and use the main terminal to find them." He said, pulling it out of his wardrobe, where it hung next to an old blue suit of his. With a tweak of his oh so cool bowtie, he made his way back to the main room at the front of the TARDIS.

"I could have sworn there was a tracker thing up here," He mumbled, searching all around the terminal. "Oh well, I guess I'll just use the phone."

"Rory and Amy, could you please come to the front?" He called over the speaker. "Whoa, déjà vu,"

A few minutes later, Amy bounced in, with a sad looking Rory in tow.

"What do you want?" Amy asked, "Did we land?"

"No, I just couldn't find you guys, that's all. And why does Rory look so sad?" The Doctor asked, looking Rory over as if he was sick.

"Oh, he's just sulking because I beat him at Air Hockey." Amy responded, standing next to her husband.

"30 games in a row," He mumbled, still sulking.

"Oh cheer up Rory, you almost won that last one!" Amy said.

"Yeah, I was one point away when you flashed me and took the win!" Rory grumbled.

"Wait, I don't recall having an Air Hockey table onboard." The Doctor said, going back to his terminal.

"There's a whole arcade right next to the kitchen, come check it out!" Amy said, running off into the TARDIS.

"I think I'll stay here and hold onto what little dignity I have left." Rory continued to sulk and just about fell onto the floor in a pout.

Down in the arcade, The Doctor was looking all around himself in amazement.

"I remember this place now!" He said, hurrying over to his old favorite.

"Hey Doctor, want to play air hockey with me?" Amy asked, starting the table back up.

Turning away from his Gauntlet machine, The Doctor said "Alright, I never did get to play this one with Donna."

"Who's Donna?" Amy asked, putting the puck on the table.

"Don't worry about that!" The Doctor replied, "Pay attention to the game!"

Amy looked down just in time to see the puck go straight into her unattended goal.

"Alright, you asked for it." Amy growled, paying full attention to the game.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Rory was laying in his bed, wondering where his girlfriend was. After she and The Doctor had left to go to the arcade, he had decided to turn in for the night, and had spent most of the time that they were gone in bed with a book he found in the TARDIS's library called "An Unearthly Child." He was rather enjoying it too. But enough was enough, and he chose to go find out why Amy and The Doctor were taking so long.

However, just as he was about to open the door, it slammed open and almost into his face.

"Oh, come on Doctor, don't be that way!" Amy called out to The Doctor as he stormed down the hall in a huff.

"What was that?" Rory asked Amy.

"Oh, The Doctor is just mad that I beat him in air hockey." Amy said dismissively.

Peeking his head back around a corner he had just turned, The Doctor retorted "THIRTY TIMES!"

"You almost won that last one!" Amy replied, trying to calm him.

"You didn't, do _that_, did you?" Rory nervously asked.

"What, no! Of course not!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms, "What kind of woman do you think I am."

"Do I have to answer that?" Rory timidly said.

"She won the last time by throwing her handle thingy at my gut and hitting the puck with her hand!" The Doctor growled from further in the TARDIS.

Amy blushed and Rory laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning found Amy waking up wondering why the bed was missing one Rory. Getting dressing in a drowsy haze, she walked to the kitchen, figuring that he should be there. However, the kitchen was also suspiciously empty, not even The Doctor was there. And he loved breakfast! Deciding that this took precedence over breakfast, she continued to look for the two throughout the ship. She was just returning to the kitchen when she heard some odd noises coming from the arcade.

"Duh, of course they would be in there." She smacked herself in the forehead, walking to the door.

However, just as she had he hand on the doorknob, she heard Rory say something that made her gasp.

"Come on Doctor, harder!" Rory growled.

"Alright, you asked for it!" He replied.

This was followed by much grunting and the occasional "Yes!" From either person.

"No way," Amy thought, "They couldn't be!" But the grunts just kept coming.

Soon enough, she heard The Doctor shout "Yes! Finally!" followed by what sounded like tired panting.

"Alright, it's my turn now." She heard Rory's voice say.

Throwing the door open, Amy shouted "All right, that is ENOUGH!"

The two men in question were standing at opposite ends of the table, handles in hand, blinking owlishly at her.

"Umm Amy, what is enough?" The Doctor asked, standing a little straighter.

Seeing that the two were only playing air hockey, Amy immediately rushed out of the room, her face beet red.

Waiting about a minute for Amy to come back, the two looked at each other, grinned devilishly, and said "Mission accomplished."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey, I finally got part two out! I honestly kind of hoped for more reviews, but hey, take what you can get, right?

Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews those that did! Thankfully my story was not popular enough to earn flames, so I got to avoid that. Just let me know if there are any problems I missed, and I will correct them strait away!

Now, if you would be so kind as to hit that little review button, I would be much obliged!


End file.
